Don't try to fix me
by Cormyay
Summary: Loki falls to Earth without memories and everyone angry and after him, eventual Tony/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by an amazing prompt and even more amazing art by teejaystumbles on Tumblr.**

**Prompt: "So this is the result of my head, imagining Loki stories. It goes like this:**

**After being brought back to Asgard after the _Avengers_ Loki gets stripped of his powers by Odin, who is really very not amused by all that Loki has done on Midgard. Because Loki is Loki and loves being a sarcastic, accusing, still slightly mad, bad-mouthed bitch, Odin looses his temper and hits him pretty hard around the head, sending him down to Earth again to live as a human and see what happens. Loki looses all his memories due to the hit and fall and can't remember even his name. He manages to settle in in a new life. He meets nice people who help him. He works at a café. When he's not pranking him he's flirting with his co-worker, and is genuinely happy. Until one day a certain billionaire playboy philanthropist Loki doesn't remember to have ever met before walks into his café and proceeds to try and rip his head off - after finishing his coffee (because it was too good to waste dammit)."**

CHAPTER 1

Loki was put down on his knees before Odin, shackles on his hands and mouth still sealed from speech.

"Loki," Odin started, looking Loki in his dark, angry eyes."I keep you silent so that I may speak to you without interruption"

Loki never stopped his glare, even after Odin looked away.

"I know of what you did to Jotunheim, and the destruction you sent to Earth," Odin stopped his pacing to look at Loki again"Though you are my son," Loki squinted at the word son, while Odin continued "I can not let these crimes go unpunished. Tomorrow I will take from you your powers and magic and banish you to Earth, the place you sent chaos upon. But...no one will help you or even look your way while so much anger and hate is inside of you, only when you find humility will you find kindness."

"Father?" Thor spoke up, to him if it had not been for Jane and Erik, he would have been lost.

Odin put his hand out "My decision is final Thor," He looked to Loki again " I hope that you can come to peace with your inner demons. Guards take him to his holding room, where he will stay until morning."

Loki looked at Odin with venom in his eyes as the guards lifted him up from his knees. He didn't even acknowledge Thor's presence as he was walked out of the room.

Thor visited Loki in his cell an hour before morning approached. He hovered at the door for a moment before speaking. "Loki?" he heard no reply.

"Brother, please talk to me, I know they have removed your gag. I know you are filled with much rage and hurt, but this punishment will only help you, just as it did with m-"

"Besilent Thor, I do not wish to hear of your rise to honor and kinghood before I am to be stripped of everything that is my being," Loki hissed from behind the door.

"Broth-"

"No Thor! I will hear no more from you!"

Thor knew he could not reason with Loki at this point. He hung is head in resignation, he had wanted desperately for things to have gone differently. If only he could get through to Loki, to show him that there is more to life than revenge and hatred. He hoped that his brother could come out of the darkness, that was now consuming his heart.

Morning came and Loki was brought before Odin again. "Loki I know you are fully aware of the severity of your crimes and now you must face judgement for them."

The guards prepared the teseract to open the portal to Earth, Odin raised Gungnir, his spear "I take from you all your powers and magic."

Loki felt all the life drain out of him but still let out a laugh, "You think sending me to Earth will teach me anything? That somehow miraculously I shall come back a changed man like your golden child?" He looked to a dishearten Thor.

"Loki you will learn about forgiveness, from those whose lives you took, lives you tried to destroy and forgiveness for yourself."

Loki let out another crazed laugh "That will be the day."

"You will hold your tongue son." Odin said as he slammed down his spear, the sound ricocheting off the empty room walls.

"Heh," he smiled " 'son', you think you can do anything All-father," saying the last word full of hate. "You can not handle either one of your 'sons', you are nothing but an arrogant fool!"

Odin's rage took over him, and in Loki's now mortal state, struck him against the head with Gungnir, sending him into the portal to Earth.

"Father!" Thor yelled in shock. Odin staggered, once again weakened, this time by the hatred he felt from his son and the guilt of striking him out of anger. Thor grabbed him by the side to straighten him back up. "Gaurds get him to the healing room at once!"

The guards supported him, one on each side, and took him out of the room. Thor was conflicted to follow after Loki to Earth, to protect him, but his father was weakened yet again and he could not leave Asgard or his family and friends unprotected. He knew that even without his powers that Loki would be able to use his intelligence to get him though. He prayed that his brother would be safe until he could leave Asgard.

0o0o0o0o0

He awoke to someone shouting at him, 'Be quiet' was all he thought. His head was pounding and his body ached resting against a cold, wet wall. He went to hold his head in his hand but it felt wet. When he brought his hand back into focus it was covered with blood. The man that had been shouting was now holding him up, a hand on each shoulder. He wasn't sure why but he hated the feeling of this person touching him and tried to push him off, but to no avail.

"Listen, It's going to be okay," The man's face was strong with concern and worry.

He tried talking but the man's face was getting blurry. "I've called an ambulance they should be here any minute, just try to stay awake."

He blinked hard and looked at the man '_what is an ambulance?' _he thought. Whatever it was it did not sound good. His instinct told him to fight and run away, but before he could do anything, everything went black.

He awoke again, this time to a beeping noise going at a steady rhythm. He had to blink a few times before the bight white of the walls was able to be focused. He had to turn his head to look around because something was blocking the view out of his left eye. He reached to pull off what ever was on his head until he heard a "Hey" a soft voice coming from his right.

"Hey do you remember me? I'm the one who found you," The stranger said while getting up.

He nodded, he vaguely remembered being yelled at by this person.

The stranger got close to him, "you were pretty beat up, what happened to you? What's your name?"

He thought for a moment "I…I do not know."

"You don't know, what do you remember?"

He thought again, a whirl of colours going through his thoughts but nothing more.

"I…nothing." tears started forming in his eyes, it was all too much. What was happening and where was he?

The stranger placed a hand on his arm, "hey, just calm down I'm going to go get the doctor and see what he has to say."

He shook his head and closed his eyes again.

When he was finally able to lift his eyelids again the stranger was still at his side asleep in a chair. There was water next to him on a table, he tried reaching for it but was stopped by a sleuth of wires attached to machines, coming from his arm. He tried sitting up to get a better angle, this caused the bed to signal an alarm that he was attempting to get out of the bed. This immediately starting making his head pound again and woke the stranger up.

"Hey are you feeling any better?" The stranger got up and turned off the alarm.

He simply nodded his head.

"My name is Tre by the way, I talked to the doctor and the scans say you hit your head pretty hard and that it's given you amnesia."

He furrowed his brow in confusion at Tre.

"Um… it means your memories are gone or just lost. He said that people do sometimes get their memories back but that depends on a number of things."

"Why?" his voice cracked and Tre handed him the water, which he downed in one gulp. He cleared his throat and tried again."Why are you doing all this for me, you do not even know me."

"That's just how my family raised me. You always help someone in need if you can. Put yourself in their shoes." He lightly shrugged.

He layed his head back down on the bed "How long have I been here?"

"About a day and half," Tre said.

"You have sitting in that chair for that long?" he said surprised.

"I thought you'd want a semi-familiar face to wake up to." he smiled

He couldn't help but smile "The way I see it, it is you who needs help."

"Not the first time I've been told that," he smirked.

He smiled again "Thank you for everything you have done, I am in your debt, I do not know how I will ever be able to repay you."

"Why don't you come live with my family and I?" Tre said cheerfully.

He looked at Tre with a mixture of shock and confusion "I said repay you not owe you more."

Tre laughed again, "It's really no big deal my uncle owns an apartment building and my parents own the small café next to it. I can set you up with a room and you can work in the restaurant as payment."

He started to tear up again, was he dreaming all this?

"You know just for as long as you need, if when you get your memories back you want to leave, you just do what ever you want."

A single tear escaped his eye as he closed it. A mixture of relief and good drugs had him almost passing out again.

"Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes again "Yes, just tired."

Tre put his hand on his arm "I've got to go but, the nurse has my phone number to get in contact with me, I'll come by everyday though until they say you are okay to be released."

He nodded and whispered another "Thank you" before smiling and passing out for good, his dreams filled with nothing but blurs of color and figures he couldn't make out.

It took him a couple of days but he was finally able to sit up and eventually start walking again, with a lot of help from his nurse. He walked, dragging his iv in hand, to the hallway of the unit he was in. He glanced at the white board by his room door and read the name on it "John Doe" he whispered to himself. Was that his name? His nurse came up behind him. "That's the name given to people who come in and have no identification, we can change it if you'd like."

He shook his head "No that is okay, I am sure I will get my memories back soon, until then John will do."

Tre came by everyday like he said he would, keeping him company while he recovered. A lot of time was often spent teasing and laughing at all the questions John asked him.

One time,"what is a hot dog?" John said while watching a grilling show on Food network.

"You know, I don't think anyone really knows for sure," Tre said with on eyebrow raised, "I think it's just a bunch of random meats put into a casing."

John made a disgusted face, "That sounds quite unpalatable."

"You know, you talk weird." Tre said jokingly.

John shot him a glare.

"Not that that's a bad thing, kind of like...Shakespeare," He said while waving his hand around.

John shot him a questioning look this time.

"He was a famous writer known for his colorful vocabulary," he smiled.

"I suppose I will take that as a compliment," John smiled back.

Two days later he was well enough to be released. They cut the huge bandage that had been wrapped around his entire head and left only a smaller bandage still covering half his face, from his left temple to under his eye. Once the bandages were removed Tre frowned at him.

"What is it?" John was worried now.

"Well, sorry about the hair," Tre grimaced.

"The hair?" John felt his head and felt nothing but stubble and gave Tre a questioning look.

"Your hair was down to your shoulders when I found you, I guess they had to shave it to assess the damage."

John just kept rubbing his head it did not feel right at all, but there was not much he could do about it at this point. He put on the clothes Tre had brought him, jeans, a black shirt and a faded green, denim jacket. Luckily they were about the same size, though his pants ended up being more like high-waters on him. Which Tre got a good laugh out of, much to John's displeasure. Tre signed him out and the nurse wheeled him to the waiting car outside. "You be careful now, I hope your memories come back soon dear," she smiled as she helped him out of the wheelchair.

"Thank you, you have been so kind." He took her hand in his and kissed it. She had been so patient with him while he was coming to grips with everthing. Like learning how to use the television and the cell phone Tre had gotten him. He was certain that he had never even held a cell phone before.

Tre drove them to the apartment his uncle owned while John sat silently looking out the window taking in all the sites. It all seemed so familiar but so foreign at the same time. All the thinking was starting to make his head hurt again so he opted to close his eyes for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived Tre introduced John to his family; his parents and uncle . They were so friendly he really still could not understand why they were doing all this for him, a stranger. When he asked them they gave him the same spiel Tre had given him. He thanked them so many times he lost count and could not help thanking them again after settling in to his room and being invited down the café for dinner. After dinner he considered it to be the best food he had ever had, Italian they called it. They walked him back up to his room to let him relax, he thanked them again and swore to repay them for everything.

A couple of months went by and John finally felt like he was belonging. He was getting the hang of all the technology and learning how to take orders and work around the café. Besides the occasional rush of people it was a peaceful time. Sometimes he wondered if he even needed his memories back. He always worried though, if someone was missing him or looking for him. Something in the pit of his stomach always told him that no one cared and that he shouldn't dwell on it. He was happy here, making new friends and creating new memories for himself.

A/N: This is my first piece of fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it, thank you for all the wonderful comments!**

Tony was tired and ready to leave the place he was currently forced to be at. After the whole space battle he'd hoped to be able to take a vacation, Pepper apparently had other ideas for him. It didn't help that, though trying their best, the had called it quits a couple of weeks ago.

Though it was mutual it didn't make it any easier, but luckily it didn't impact their friendship. They knew that they would always be therefor each other and that was enough. But he still felt guilt tripped into coming to these functions just to make her was a charity event in upper Manhattan for something, not sure what, but if Pep dragged him here from his workshop it must be important to her. After a couple of hours he'd had a few drinks and had talked to a few people so he felt he'd met his obligations and slipped out. He skipped going straight "home", if you could even call it that. A bunch of crazy personalities living under one roof, minus Thor. Who was still in Asgard and hadn't been heard of since taking Loki back for their version of a trial a couple of months ago.

He decided to go on foot and walk around the block, he ended up finding a quiet looking café. He could smell the hints of Italian food and coffee before he even got close, it was too tempting to pass up.

He walked in and was greeted by a cute blond, her hair in a pony tail, wearing a white ruffled blouse and black pencil skirt.

'_This place was getting better already,' _he thought to himself. She found him a table close to the wall, with the wall to the left of him.

"Is this table okay?" she asked

Tony closed the distance between them to read her name tag, "yes, Cindy, this will do just fine," he said as he sat down.

She giggled and blushed, "what would you like tonight?"

Tony opted out of more alcohol on the chance he might want to stay up late tonight.

"Just a coffee for now," he smiled at her

"Cappuccino? We make the best ones," she smiled back.

Tony normally didn't like anything diluting his coffee but he supposed he'd make an exception this one time.

"Sounds good sweetie," he said while resting his chin on his hand and smiling up at her. This really made her giggle as she walked off to make his coffee.

He watched her walk back to the bar area, her two coworkers standing there. One with their back to him and the other a man in his late twenties.

Cindy came into the preparation area that was behind the bar, towards the back of the café. "I'm liking the look tonight Tre," she said as she starting preparing the coffee.

Tre was sporting his usual messy, spiked up brown hair. He looked down to see what he'd been wearing all night, a long sleeved, black button up shirt, a black skinny tie with dark gray slacks, why was she just now mentioning it.

She wasn't one to give out compliments unless she was in a good mood. She was all giddy and Tre and John immediately caught on.

"Thanks, what's got you so peppy?" Tre questioned, both men waiting for the obvious answer.

"Hmmm, I don't know what you're talking about," as she raised both her eyebrows in mock innocence.

They both gave her the head tilt with the accompanying raised eyebrow. She stared at both for a moment , she felt like she was in an interrogation room.

"Fine, the guy that just sat down is totally flirting, pretty cute too."

'_Every night with this girl'_ John thought, his elbow on the counter, with his head in his hand.

"Where are the espresso pouches?" she said looking through the cabinets.

"There should be some in the back, I'll help you find them," Tre and Cindy went to the supply room and only took about two minutes before returning. Cindy started to make the milk and chocolate base for the drink and flipped the switch to start foaming it. The air pressure came out as a blast of air, causing the chocolatey concoction to spray all over her, staining the front of her white blouse.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked wiping the milk off of her face, "who would turn this up all the way!"

"Who would not check first before turning it on?" John said sounding genuine in his curiosity.

Cindy was fuming and snapped around to look at John "It was you wasn't it?"

"I have not used that machine all day," Is all he had to say.

Tre started cleaning up the mess "Just go home for the night Cindy, your shift was almost over anyways, John will take over your tables."

"What?"

"What?" The two said at the same time

"Any tips made will still be yours Cindy, just go home and change before you catch a cold."

Cindy walked off with a huff, to the back room.

John walked around the bar to help Tre with the cleanup, Tre turned to him, "That was you wasn't it?"

"I said I had not used it, never said anything about touching it," a small smirk formed.

They both turned to each other and chuckled "I have to admit the look on her face was priceless and I'm getting tired of her taking customers home with her."

John smiled to himself and started making a new cup to bring to her customer.

Tony heard a bunch of commotion and not soon after Cindy was leaving, glancing at him before walking out the door, covering her front with her coat. By the looks of it he was going to have to change his drink order.

He'd started playing around on his phone, telling Happy to go ahead and come pick him up and where he was, when he heard someone walk up.

"I'm sorry for the wait sir," John said as he set the drink in front of him, "Cindy had an…" he held in a snicker, "emergency, so I'm taking over for her. My name is John, is there anything else I can get for you?"

Tony could tell the guy wasn't going to get the hint to leave unless he looked up and acknowledged him "No that's…"

Tony froze in place, looking at the man in shock, he looked so different but there was no mistaking who he was. His hair was shorter though; curly and messy. He had a huge scar starting from his left temple and going half way down his cheek. Tony Stark, was for the first time at a loss for words and his flight or fight instinct wasn't telling what to do.

"Sir?" The man smiled down at him "Are you okay?" and gave a genuine concerned look.

"Ah ye-yeah, I'm good."

"Okay," he said still looking a little concerned "I will come back in a few minutes to see if you need a warm up."

As "John" walked away, Tony still couldn't really move, his mind was processing everything. '_Why is Loki here? Why is he acting so __nonchalant __about everything and where the hell is his brother!' _Tony watched Loki go back to the bar and chat with his coworker all smiles. He looked so different, wearing tight black jeans, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a dark green v-neck shirt and black converse. If Tony hadn't looked him right in the face he wouldn't have recognized him, especially without all that armor and leather. Tony just watched them talk while drinking his coffee trying to wrap his head around all of this.

"You know one of these days my mom is gonna catch you doing one of your little pranks, and she won't think they're as funny as I do," Tre said while still cleaning up some of the splatter that had gotten on to the bar. He remembered when John had only been working in the cafe for a week. Him and another waiter named Lawrence, didn't really get along. When Lawrence was busy waiting on customers, John had taken a fresh cut jalapeno and rubbed it on the straw of the cup he'd been drinking from. Needless to say he had to keep Lawrence from shoving the rest of the jalapeno down John's throat, as he hid himself behind him laughing.

John leaned in close, setting his forearm on the counter, "You would not tell on me would you?" looking at Tre with all the innocence of a child.

"Ugh stop it with the puppy dog eyes," Tre slightly pushed him away "You know I'm no match."

John smiled "and that is precisely why I do it," they both started giggling. Tre got serious for a moment. "Hey that customer you took over from Cindy has been shooting daggers at us."

"Which one?" John didn't want to turn around and meet the supposed glare.

"The one that was flirting with her and got just the coffee."

John glanced at Tony, and then turned back to Tre, "he's probably mad because now he does not have a companion to take home."

"Maybe you should go check on him," Tre recommended.

Tony wasn't fitting the pieces together and watching the two laughing and chatting had made his patience run out. He slammed his empty mug down. He waited until after he'd finished his coffee, because damn that really was one of the best cups of coffee he'd ever had.

The sound of him slamming his cup down made both of the men jump.

"Maybe now would be a good time," Tre smiled.

"Yeah," John said hesitantly

John walked back to Tony's table, standing in front of him holding the serving tray behind his back with both hands. He smiled down at Tony, "Would you like another sir?"

Tony couldn't take anymore of the bullshit, and the alcohol he had pumping through his veins made him lose all the fear of not having his suit near by. He stood up quickly and almost knocked over the table in the process. "I've had enough of the charades Loki!"

John had pulled the tray to the front of him defensively.

"What are you doing here? What are you up to?" Tony was almost yelling now

"Sir I do not know what you are talking about." Pulling the tray up closer to his face.

Tony grabbed him by the collar of his jacket causing him to drop the tray. John could only look at Tony with fear and confusion, grabbing at his wrists. Tony was losing control of his anger, the death of Phil still fresh in his memory and the alcohol in his system wasn't helping. Tre came running up and shoved Tony away from John and stepped in between the two of them.

"Look pal I don't know who you are, or what your deal is but you need to leave now," Tre said keeping Tony at arms length. "He's been through enough already without some drunk attacking him."

John was now trying to hide himself behind the much shorter man. Which only made Tony's blood boil more, but something finally kicked in and told Tony to just leave it for now. He grabbed his jacket from off the chair and stormed out, he would be back.

"You okay?" Tre said turning to look at John.

"Yes I am fine, no big deal, drunks come in all the time." he said straightening his shirt.

"Yeah but this one seemed to have a personal beef with you." Tre said as he picked up John's tray and handing it back to him. Tony finally made it back to the Tower, thanks to Happy's perfect timing. He sat in his workshop replaying the events of the night in his head over and over. Loki had looked genuinely scared, which even being a masterful liar, was hard to do. He kept wondering why Loki would be back on earth, and without SHIELD knowing. Loki had looked at him like he was a perfect stranger. It would be believable if he'd only seen him in his suit, but they definitely had had a face to face…and then a potential face to asphalt encounter. It was like his slate had been wiped clean of the past. He considered calling SHIELD, but he really didn't want to be on Thor's bad side if they were to use their own punishment system. Torturing him for information, and if he was right about his condition they wouldn't get anything out of him anyways. Where was Thor anyways, the least he could do was tell them is psychopathic brother was back in town. Tony had enough excitement for one night and decided he would deal with this on his own, another time, before passing out on his work table.

**A/N: I used to work at a restaurant, and me another coworker had an ongoing prank war. He did the jalapeno prank on me one time, and it felt like my lips were going to fall off, fresh jalapeno burns.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony woke up earlier than usual. He made his way upstairs for some much needed caffeine. He made it into the dimly lit kitchen and started the machine.

"Jarvis what time is it?"

"6:15 sir."

_'Ugh it is way too early_,' "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Steve Rogers has been up for thirty minutes sir."

_'Of course he would be up early_,' "Could you tell him I have coffee ready if he wants to come up and get some."

"Right away sir."

Though they hadn't gotten off on the right foot, him and Steve were now getting along. Tony didn't think of himself as a soldier, but he could appreciate Steve's drive. The drive to protect and do good in the world. About five minutes passed and he could hear the elevator stop on his floor and Steve walked out.

"Your computer said you have coffee," Steve said as he pointed to the ceiling and walked towards the kitchen area. "You're not usually up this early, bad night?"

"It was going well enough, then ended badly."

"Want to talk about it?" Steve said as he took a stool on the other side of the counter.

"Not really, too early," Tony handed Steve a cup of coffee, "why are you up so early?"

"Wanted to hit the gym before breakfast."

"You know if you get any more muscles you won't be able to fit into your suit."

Steve chuckled, "you could always make me another one, what are your plans for today?" he looked at Tony as he took a sip.

_'You know go spy on Loki'_ "Eh, probably do some mechanical upgrades for the suit or something in the workshop, maybe hit the town later tonight."

"Ah, where to?"

"Haven't decided yet, well I'm going down to the workshop to get started," Tony started walking towards the elevator.

"Alright, just tell me if you need help with anything and thanks for the coffee!"

Tony threw his hand up in acknolwedgement and then made his way into the elevator and down to the lab. He wanted to tell Steve he'd found Loki, but he knew Steve would follow protocol and report immediately to Fury. Tony couldn't have that, not yet anyways. He had to find out why Loki was so different, if he really was a different person now. If not he wanted to be the one to have the pleasure of kicking his ass first. Tony knew exactly how he would be able to prove one way or the other. In the short time Thor had been here he was able to get some readings of his energy signature. He got a lot of it actually after getting blasted by him during their first meeting.

Once in the lab, it didn't take him long to create something that would detect any similar energy patterns to those of Thor's. He made it the size of a cellphone to keep it conspicuous. It would be able to pick up even the lowest of energy patterns that Loki might be giving off.

"Only one way to find out."

He turned to the clock and figured the café would be open. Tony got dressed and headed out, his portable suit in hand, just in case. He dressed casual to deter attention, jeans and t-shirt.

o0o0o0o

Loki hadn't gotten much sleep. He was used to the occasional disorderly customer, but that one seemed different. He had looked so angry at him, he could still see the look of hurt in the man's eyes. Of course he couldn't remember, but that guy must have known him.

"I guess it does not matter now, he probably won't come around again," Loki said to himself as he got dressed. He tried gelling his hair back, but his curls were getting quite unruly. He gave up and headed down to open the cafe'.

The cafe' had just opened when Tony strolled in and another waiter had shown him a table.

When Loki saw Tony come in he was surprised, but at least now they could pacify their differences. He walked to the table Tony was sitting at and before Tony could say anything Loki interrupted him by putting his hand up, "Look I will forget about what transpired here last time, only because you seemed a little inebriated," Loki now had his arms crossed looking down at Tony. Tony could see Tre in the background pretending to wipe down the counter, but never taking his eyes off the two. Tony went to say something but was interrupted again.

"Also a couple of months ago I found myself waking up in a hospital with absolutely no memories or how I got injured in the first place so if I have wronged you in anyway in my past please tell me."

'_Me, try all of New York, hell the whole world,' _Tony thought.

"If you do not believe me you can ask Tre," Loki pointed to him, "he is the one who found me and took me to the hospital."

Tony saw Tre nod in the background, Tony furrowed his eyebrows '_how could he even hear them_?' he looked back to Loki.

Tony just nodded, he still wasn't going to fully believe Loki, but he had a level head on him this time around and would play along, if this really was all just a game.

"No, I'm sorry, to be honest I was pretty drunk. I wanted to come back to apologize and pay for the coffee I got."

Loki eyed him curiously for a moment, "alright then, how about we start over then, my name is John it is nice to meet you," Loki stuck his hand out.

Tony reluctantly took his hand and shook, "Tony Stark, nice to meet you too."

"Now that, that is out of the way, what can I get for you Tony?"

"Another coffee please."

As 'John' walked off Tony glanced at his device, not one blip of activity since walking in."How about that," he whispered to himself.

John wasn't gone long and brought Tony his cappuchino.

"Here you are," as he set it on the table.

"Can I ask you something, John?"

Loki looked at him hesitantly, "I suppose"

"If you have no memories why the name John, who gave it to you?"

"Why did you call me Loki last night, which I googled by the way, who would name their child after a Norse God of Chaos?"

Tony had not expected that question as a response, "my question first" he smiled.

Loki sighed, "when Tre found me I had no form of identification on me, so on all my medical paperwork they had me listed as John Doe. So when I woke up I honestly thought that was my name and just ended up keeping it," he shrugged with his arms crossed. "Just have not r gotten around to changing it to something else. Tre's family has also gone through all the missing persons for this area without any success."

"And his family just took you in?" he asked surprised.

Loki took a seat across from Tony, he didn't understand why this stranger wanted to know so much about him or why he was telling him either. "I honestly can not tell you why they did, they just said their philosophy was to 'put yourself in the other person's shoes'. Tre's family owns this café and the adjoining apartment building. I work around the place and they give me a room."

Tony was surprised at how well all his questioning was going, if only interrogations with the past Loki had gone this smoothly.

"Were the doctor's able to figure out what happened to you?"

Loki unconsciously touched his scar, before running his hand through his hair. "The doctors told me that I took a lot of damage to my head and that it is the reason for my memory problems. I honestly do not know what I would have done, if not for him and his family," He turned to smile at Tre who had still been watching just in case, and smiled back when their eyes met.

Loki turned back to Tony,"well I had better get back to work."

"Okay." Tony was starting to buy his story, but still had doubts. Loki was known as the master of lies and illusions and he would watch him, at least until Thor came back with an explanation for what had happened.

Tony watched Loki get up to leave, "you're the one who made the coffee the last time right?"

"Yes that was me."

"It's really good," he said as he took a sip.

"Thank you."

Tony watched him as he drank, Loki without memories was still all style and grace, but he smiled now. Tony would have never believed he could be this way after having fought him, nothing but wrath and cold eyes. What had made Loki so angry in the first place, to want to come down to another planet and rule it. He hoped Loki would never get his memories back, they wouldn't have a reason to fight if he didn't. Tony also had a couple of memories he wished he could erase from his past, damn he was starting to feel empathetic for the jerk. Tony left a hefty tip and slipped out unnoticed.

"You and that guy okay now?" Tre asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding is all."

"Alright, if you say so, he tries that again and I'm knocking him out."

"And I won't stop you, so just calm down," Loki chuckled.

When Loki went back to check on Tony he found the money he'd left placed under his empty cup.

"What is wrong with that man?"

0o0o0o0o

Tony waited two days and found himself back at the café and sat at the same table. His device had not picked up even a trace of energy signals similar to Thor's. But he needed to try again just to be sure. He couldn't have Loki walking around New Work with powers.

Tre saw him come in and glanced at Loki, "your friend is here again," and nodded his head in tony's direction.

He turned and saw Tony sitting nonchalantly and headed his way. When he got to the table he threw the money Tony had left him on the table.

"You gave me the wrong bill last time."

"No that was on purpose."

"Look, I'm not going to press charges so you don't need to pay me off, so just keep your money."

Tony leaned back in his chair, "honestly I don't carry anything smaller than a hundred," he shrugged.

"You gave me five of them," Loki said flatly

"Just take it as a thank you for the amazing coffee and to buy you a new shirt for the one I probably tore."

Loki looked at him unamused.

Tony slid the hundreds back to him, "buy yourself something nice. If you don't take it now I'll just find a place to hide it where you'll find it later."

Loki sighed and picked it up, "fine, but the coffee is on me."

"I can live with that," He smirked

Loki huffed and made is way to behind the counter.

"What did you guys talk about this time?"

"He left me a $500 tip last time and I tried to give it back but he refused."

Tre glanced at Tony, "I guess as retribution for that one time, what did you say his name was again?"

"Tony"

"Tony, what?"

"Tony Stark, why?"

"Seriously?"

"Yesss, you know of him?"

"I'm sorry I forget about your memory problems sometimes. The guy is a genius and the leader in technology advances. The guy is a billionare."

"So what is doing here then?"

"Who knows, not to mention he's also Iron Man, and I almost tried to fight him."

"Iron Man, of the Avengers, the guys that have been all over the news?"

Tre nodded his head, "one and the same."

"So again what is doing here, he could afford coffee flown in from anywhere, or fly to go get it himself."

"Hmmm, well he only talks to you, maybe he likes you," Tre looked at him and shot up one his eyebrow.

"One minute you threaten to beat him up and now you want me to date him?"

"Hey I'm just being flexible," he threw his hands up in defense and laughed.

Loki flicked him on the forehead, "get back to work," he drawled.

"Hey that's my line," he yelled as Loki walked off and he rubbed his forehead.

Loki handed him the cup of coffee,"my coworker says you are Iron Man, from the Avengers, is that true?" Loki whispered.

"Ah, yeah actually, you know about them?"

"Just what I have seen on the news recently. They defeated some creatures from outer space that tried to destroy New York."

For once Tony was glad the News hadn't gotten the whole story straight. To the outsiders it had been an unannounced attack on Earth from an alien race, for an object located in New York. The government told the public the object they had been after had been destroyed. They hadn't actually gotten any footage of Loki, and the only people who had seen him up close lived in Germany. So only the people involved in SHIELD would recognize him.

"Yep that's them."

"So you are basically a hero then, it takes a lot of bravery to stand up to an enemy like that out numbered."

Tony didn't know what to think of Loki calling him a hero, "Uh, no I don't really consider myself a hero."

"And why is that?" Loki looked at him puzzled.

Why was he even talking about this,"I wasn't always one of the good guys. In the past a lot of people got hurt because of me."

"Even if that is true, a lot more people would have been hurt or killed, if not for you protecting them," Loki smiled at him, "There is a lot of honor in what you do, never doubt that."

For the second time in his life he was speechless again. He was getting psychology help from his former enemy, but hearing him say those things hit him hard.

"Thank you," Tony was able to get out.

"It is no problem," Loki said as he turned around and left Tony to question his motives for being there.

o0o0o0o

Tony made it routine to go to the café every two days for two weeks now. He hated to admit if but he actually was starting to enjoy it. At first it had only been for observation, now he just enjoyed Loki's company. Loki was smart, like really smart, more than he originally thought. Tony came in around the same time learning Loki's break schedule, but then noticed Loki would wait until Tony got there to take his break. Tony was able to talk about science things and Loki actually understood what he was talking about most of the time.

By the third week he was a regular. One night he walked into the café, it was around nine at night, and noticed it was just him and one other table. He'd wanted to come during the day like he always did, but Fury had had other plans.

Loki walked up to his table, "you are later than usual Anthony," he looked agitated.

"Long day at the office," Tony rubbed his face, "looks like you've had the same kind of day."

"It has been good for the most part, we have a few obnoxious ones tonight," he took his pen and pointed behind him.

Tony saw a group of people at a table in the back, one man and a woman on either side of him, laughing and having a good time.

"Seems like it from here."

"Hey, where are those beers I ordered?" the man at the table shouted.

Tony looked at the table and back to Loki, "want me to take care of them?" tony smirked.

"No I've got it," Loki said calmly, but lit his face with a mischievous grin. It made Tony shudder and have a slight flashback of the last time he saw him do that.

"I'll be right there," Loki shouted over his shoulder. He looked back to Tony,"watch this."

Tony watched Loki go behind the bar and grab three beers. He bent down behind the bar with the beers and then came back up.

'_What is he doing?'_ Tony thought but just kept watching.

He watched Loki set a beer in front of each of them and heard the man grumble, "about time," before Loki quickly walked away to go behind the bar again out of sight. They all went to open their new beers and were all showered with the golden liquid. The women shrieked and were all soaked. Tony could see Loki covering his mouth trying to stifle his laugh and then Tony was doing the same.

"What the hell!" the guy said as they all stood up. "We're getting the hell out of here," he said as he threw the bottle down on the table and left without paying.

Tre came out of the office and saw the mess, "what's going on in here?"

By then Loki and Tony could no longer hold it in and started laughing. Tre turned to Loki, "what did you do now John?"

"Hey they were asking for it," tony said as he pointed at Tre and continued laughing.

Tre pointed back at him, "you're helping John clean it up."

"Hey I don't work here."

"Yeah but I'm sure you egged him on and I don't care how famous you are," Tre eyed him and then turned to Loki, "and you", Loki put on his innocent face, "if you're going to prank people can you at least not do ones that envolve liquids? Now start cleaning up I don't want to be here all night." Tre turned to go back in his office and shut the door.

Loki and Tony looked at each other and bust out in another round of laughing.

Tony obliged to helping Loki clean up, he was used to cleaning up messes, and that had been pretty funny.

"This stuff smells atrocious," Loki said as he started wiping off the table.

"You don't drink?"

"I prefer mead," Loki said, "it is sweeter and tastes familiar to me."

By the time they finished it was time to close the place up.

"Hey I know it's late," Tony started, "but do you want to grab a late dinner?"

Loki looked at him and hesitated, "I don't know."

"Just go," Tre shouted from his office, "I'll lock the place up."

"Better listen to the boss man,"

"Alright," Loki sighed, "just let me grab my jacket."

Tony waited outside while Loki got his stuff together. Was he really taking Loki out to dinner? He had said it spur of the moment, but still couldn't believe it had come out of his mouth. He'd gotten so used to the new Loki he almost forgot he tried to take over the world not too long ago.

Loki walked out of the café in what looked like a new leather jacket, black, with black fur lining the collar. Wearing tight green pants, and black dress shirt underneath.

"Nice jacket."

"Like it? I decided to buy myself something nice," he smirked at Tony.

"Well I'm glad to see my money went to a good cause."

_'He did look good in leather,_' Tony thought to himself. Tony blinked quickly, did he really just think that? He wanted to slap himself, but when he looked at Loki, he was still the embodyment of godliness even without his powers. Chiseled cheekbones, pale white skin, and shiny black hair. Even with the scars that now showed all over his body, anyone could see his beauty. He hadn't noticed whey they first met, so he must have been hiding them with magic. They talked as the walked,and ended at a diner just around the corner that looked good.

They ate and talked. Loki telling him of the other pranks he'd pulled and why Cindy now glared at him all the time.

"So that's why she looked so pissed as she left that night," Tony laughed

Tony talked about how when he was in college he got a transvestite to hit on his very drunk friend Rhodey, who ended up taking him/her home with him.

"That is just wrong," Loki smirked

They finished their dinner and started walking back to the apartments Loki lived in.

"Thanks for dinner by the way," Loki turned and smiled at Tony.

"No problem," Tony smiled back

"Who would have guessed, you trying to pummel me the first time we met would lead us to being friends," Loki smiled a sincere smile. He had felt so alone these last few months, Tre and his family were the only friends he had had. He was hesitant to become friends with Tony after their first meeting, but now he felt so comfortable with him around. He felt so different around other people, but with Tony he felt he could be himself, even if he didn't know himself that well.

They stopped in front of Loki's apartment building, both having their hands in their pockets. Suddenly the air was thick with tension and they both started to fidget in place.

'_Well, hell this is awkward'_ Tony thought. When did he start having feelings for Loki. Sure he had guys hit on him every now and then, but he'd never gone after one before, especially a former Norse God.

Loki lowered his head,"Um, well I had better-"

_'To hell with inhibition' _Tony stepped closer and cut him off with a kiss, Loki stood still in place for a moment, but then closed his eyes and let himself go. He grabbed the back of Tony's neck and brought him closer. He knew he had never felt this before, someone wanting him in such earnest, and he lost himself in the sensation. Tony grabbed him around the waist as Loki opened his mouth to let Tony's tongue in.

They broke away from each other for a moment, their breathes coming out as fog against the cold night air. They stared at each other for a few seconds before going in for another kiss.

They jumped as they heard a noise to their right, and looked to see Tre coming out of the cafe' with keys in hand to lock up.

Tre looked at them to see their hands still on each other,"Oh, sorry to interrupt...I'll just...wait inside for a moment," he went back in and closed the door.

They looked back at each other and simultaneously let out a "Pffffft"

"Mood killer," Tony rolled his eyes,"I'll see you soon?"

"Sounds good, goodnight Anthony."

"Goodnight John," Tony waved as he walked away.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, more to come :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, hope everyone likes it. Thank you guys so much for all your amazing comments and favs, you guys are awesome :)**

He went to bed feeling like a giddy teenager who'd gotten his first kiss. What was it about Loki that had him so mesmerized. He was always the one to date in dump, and more often than not all in the same night. It was the first time he'd gotten to know someone for the person they were and not the body they had. He fell asleep easily for the first time in a long time.

A sound sleep was shattered, to be awakened early in the morning to the blaring alarms and flashing red lights. He jumped out of bed, "Jarvis, what's going on?

"_Commands have come from Director Fury that there is an emergency and he requires the Avengers to assemble_."

Tony forced himself awake and ran to get in his suit. He knew it had to be an emergency if Fury wanted everyone.

"Jarvis connect me to Rogers"

_"Right away sir._"

"Tony?"

"Steve, what's the situation?"

"There's been a disturbance, similar to the Chitauri. It seems like they're back, we just don't know how many yet until we get down there."

"Has Bruce confirmed this?" Tony said almost fully suited up.

"Yes, he was able to pick up energy signals similar to the ones when they first appeared."

"Where are they?"

"Downtown Manhattan off of Fulton Street. Clint, Natasha and I are heading that way now."

"Where?" Tony knew he must have heard wrong.

"The corner of Gold and Fulton."

That's where the café and Loki was. He immediately feared the worst, had Loki really been able to pull off a lie this whole time? Why else would the Chituari be here? Too many thoughts were swimming around in his head. He grit his teeth as the helmet snapped closed and he shot off for downtown Manhattan, silently praying he was wrong.

0o0o0o0o0

The Chitauri tore down half the wall to the front of the café. One of them started making his way towards Tre, "Where is he?" it growled. Tre dove for the gun he had under the bar and aimed it at the creature. "Tre' what's happening?"

"John just stay in the office," he shot off five rounds, which ricocheted off it's armor and only made it angrier.

It approached Tre and struck him, slamming him against the wall. He slumped to the floor, Loki came out of the office just in time to see him hit the ground unconscious. He raced to help him but was stopped by the creature.

"You," it snarled and turned to look at Loki, who could only stand there in shock. The creature came towards him and grabbed him by the neck.

"You thought you could hide from us Loki? We would find you where ever you try to hide," it growled lifting Loki off the ground by his neck, leaving him gasping for air.

When Tony arrived he wasn't prepared to see the Alien stomping towards Loki and then lifting him off the ground.

Loki's surroundings started fading into black when Tony blasted his way in, firing a shot at the creature's head nearly ripping it's head off. It sent Loki crumbling to the ground to gain his bearings.

Tony rushed to Loki and kneeled down to pull him up off the floor, Loki flinched. Tony raised his helmet, "hey it's just me, everything's going to be okay."

"Tony?"

"Yeah it's me everything's going to be alright, I'll have these guys down in no time and rescue the princess from the burning building," and did his signature smirk.

Loki sprung forward and grabbed Tony around the suit never more thankful for Tony's smugness than now. Loki opened his eyes just in time to see another one of the Chituari coming towards them. Tony heard him approach and turned around, shielding Loki, putting him behind himself. He fired off a blast that sent the creature stumbling backwards. The creature steadied himself and started charging up his weapon when Tony heard what sounded like a helicopter coming near.

"The Calvary is here," he said relieved for once, he couldn't keep blasting away in the already unstable structure.

Next Tony knew he heard a large thud and looked to see a flash of light as Thor landed outside the café. He aimed his hammer and sent a streak of lightning through the alien and it fell lifeless to the floor. That wasn't the cavalry Tony was expecting.

Tony turned back to Loki, "Stay with Tre' I'll be right back."

Loki turned his attention to Tre, and rushed to reach for his wrist and was able to breathe again after finding a steady pulse. He took his jacket and folded it to cushion his head. Now Loki could see his point of view now that their roles were reversed. If he had found Tre like this, he would not have been able to just leave him there. Emotions starting overcoming him as he stayed beside Tre', unable to do anything.

Tony walked up to meet Thor.

"Man of Iron it is good to see you again," he smiled and clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Where have you been Thor?"

"My father fell ill and I could not leave Asgard. But I felt the Earth in danger and had to return. I left my trust in my friends to protect Asgard."

"Thor," Tony got serious

"What is it Stark?" He looked behind Tony to see two men, one on his knees next to the other.

Tony stopped him in his tracks from advancing, "did you know your brother was here on Earth?"

Thor looked down, "yes I did, my father sent him here in hopes he could redeem himself like I once did."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He is without his powers, I thought that if SHIELD knew he were here on Earth defenseless they would do him great harm. Why do you ask this Stark, have you seen him?" A glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes that is him over there, but I have to warn you he has lost more than just his powers-"

Thor pushed through Tony before he could finish and rushed towards Loki. Loki was still on his knees softly crying into his hands. Thor gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "are you ok brother?"

"Do not touch me." he pleaded through cries, "why did this happen?"

He turned and looked up to face Thor, "am I being punished for something?"

"Loki," Thor whispered as he reached out to Loki again.

Loki slapped his hand away, "stop calling me that, who are you?"

A wave of hurt passed across Thor's face. What has his father done, to not even remember who Thor was. He never would have left Loki on Earth knowing he had no recollection of the past. He felt like he had abandoned his brother.

Tony came up from behind Thor and bent down to Loki's level, "Tony, what are those things doing back here in New York, why did they attack us?" Loki was now sobbing.

"Hey it's going to be okay."

"No! They could have killed us, and Tre he-," Loki gestured to Tre's unconscious body, barely able to talk.

Tony turned to Thor, "we need to get both of them out of here before the place decides to collapse."

Tony reached down to grab Loki's hand to pull him up, "come on."

Loki was still disoriented, "leave me alone, I'm not going anywhere." He looked up to both Thor and Tony, blood trickling its way down his cheek, "I have to go with Tre."

Tony could hear the approaching ambulance, "medical is here, they'll take him to the hospital. You need to come with us, it's not safe for either of you."

He knew Loki was just confused so he gently grabbed Loki's arm to pull him up, who was still uselessly attempting to push Tony away.

Tony sighed, "this should help things along."

Loki felt a sharp prick and then went limp, Tony injected him with a sleeping drug. Tony had installed it into his suit for occasions when the Hulk was too much to handle. A few at a time were was made to slow him down, so one was more than enough to have Loki's mortal body pass out. Medical was loading Tre into the ambulance when the rest of the Avengers arrived to the scene.

Tony looked to Thor, "Thor could you carry him out?"

Thor simply nodded and picked Loki's limp body into his arms.

"Hey we'll take him to my mansion, he'll be safe there while we deal with Fury and his goons."

"Why are you doing so much for him?"

Tony looked to the passed out Loki in his arms, "I'm not sure I could give you a real reason," he looked back to Thor, "I'm going to go get everyone else up to date."

Steve was the first to walk into the rubble running towards Tony, "what happened here?"

"Everything is fine now, Thor showed up just in time. Looks like they were the only two sent, how they got here I have no clue."

"Anyone hurt?" Steve said squinting to look behind Tony to see Thor holding someone.

"Just one person, but the ambulance is already taking him to the hospital and he should be fine."

Clint and Natasha came up behind Steve as Thor started walking Loki out of the building.

"Is tha-…is that Loki!" Steve pointed at Thor

"Yes and no," Tony said.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'," Natasha snapped

"It is Loki but he has no powers and absolutely no memories."

"How do you know all this?" Clint eyed him.

"I've been keeping track of him, I came to this café randomly one night and found him working here."

"You knew about this? For how long?" Steve said his voice rising a little.

"About a month," Tony didn't even hesitate

"What the hell Tony?" Natasha was getting angry

"Look can we talk about this once we get back to the mansion?"

"Fine," Steve pointed at Tony, "Director Fury is going to want to hear everything you've got to say."

"I can't wait," He said as they followed Thor onto the helicopter.

The Avengers made it to the mansion in awkward silence. Everyone looking to a sleeping Loki and then looking to Tony to give him the evil eye.

When they arrived Thor carried Loki upstairs to a makeshift hospital room, formally a guest room. Once Tony made sure everything was set up, he made his way downstairs to find a room full of peeved Avengers, minus Bruce, and a non too pleased Fury.

Tony took a seat across from Fury, he knew this would be awhile.

"Do you want to explain to me why you didn't think it was important to tell us that you had found Loki?" Fury stared across at Tony

"I was thinking about it, then I stopped," he quipped.

"I'm glad you find this humorous Stark."

"You and your goons would have instantly swarmed the place and done your little Houdini lockup, when he can't even remember that he's done anything wrong."

"That may be true but why are you protecting him Stark?"

Tony hadn't really thought about it, he didn't see Loki as an enemy anymore and had just been going along with the flow.

"I was thinking of hurricane Thor, who would have released his wrath upon Earth had he come back down to see a tortured brother." Tony stood up defiant with his arms crossed.

"Tony, how can just forget everything he's done, all the people he's killed," Steve chimed in.

"Or the fact that he used Clint as a killing drone," Natasha scowled at Tony.

"How many lives have you guys taken?" he gestured to them, "even if it was in good intentions, it was still human lives. Did you guys forget my nickname from before I became Iron Man? We all do things we aren't proud of, or wish we could take back. The guy doesn't even remember what he's done."

Everyone dropped their heads and fell silent.

"How do you know you can trust him, Thor said he is a liar and a manipulator," Fury said.

"I made a device to pick up any energy signals that would show if he was using magic and I didn't get anything. Thor has also said his powers were stripped from him."

"So what are you recommending we do Stark?"

"He's banished from Asgard and he has no powers to hurt anyone, not that he would anyways. I say he stays here."

Everyone lifted their heads to look at Tony like he'd just grown another head.

"Look the Chitauri won't give up and from what I can tell they're after Loki. When they come again, and they will, they'll come for him and if he's with us then we'll always be in the vicinity ready to kill the bastards. We also have to look at the possibility of him getting his memories back. He may be less inclined to try to take over the world again if we had been the ones to show him some compassion."

Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "fine, he can stay here but I will be keeping my eye on you and your new house pet. He so much as blinks wrong his ass is in steel confinement."

Tony smirked in victory.

"Send Thor in here, I want to hear his side of this messed up story," and waved Tony off.

Tony felt like he was in the principal's office getting reprimanded and sending the next poor sap in.

Tony made his way upstairs and walked into the room to stand beside Thor who was sitting next to Loki's bed. The look of worry evident on his face.

"Stark, I must thank you for watching over my brother, not many would have done as you did," Thor said without looking away from Loki.

"Well to be honest when I first saw him I nearly kicked his ass, if his friend hadn't separated us I probably would have."

"Why did you not turn him into SHIELD?" Thor was now turned to look at Tony.

"When I attacked him, he looked like a helpless animal. I came to find out he'd lost his memories. I knew SHIELD would torture him for information and I couldn't allow it." Tony knew what torture was like, he wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even a psychotic/emotionally unstable Norse God.

Tony continued, "I kept my eye on him and besides the occasional prank, there really wasn't much to worry about."

Thor chuckled and had a sentimental look in his eyes, "yes that has always been in his nature, I would expect nothing different from my brother." Thor's expression turned sullen, "if I had known this had happened to him I would have chased after, and not left him here to wander alone. The way you see him now, that is his true nature. He has just lost his way, full of anger and despair. I hope to bring him back, to the way he used to be."

Tony didn't know who he was trying to convince, Tony or himself.

Tony placed his hand on Thor's shoulder, "look big guy we'll get this worked out, you're here now and that's all that matters. Think about it this way, you get a fresh start with him."

Thor shook his head, "you are right."

"You need to go explain all this to Fury, he's expecting you downstairs. I'll watch over Snow White until you come back."

Thor looked at him confused by the name for a second, but got up and made his way to the door, he stopped with his hand on the door handle and whispered over his shoulder, "thank you again," and walked out the door.

Tony sat down where Thor had been sitting and sighed. He looked down at Loki sleeping, he looked so peaceful. Why _was_ he protecting Loki, he knew it was for more than just feeling sorry for him. He put his head in his hands and whispered to himself, "what am I getting myself into?"

Loki opened his eyes, he was lying in a bed and was beginning to think everything had just been a dream. He turned to see Tony sighing into his hands and realized unfortunately it hadn't. "Tony?"

Tony snapped his head up, "Lo-…John you're awake."

"That name you were going to say, it's the same name that alien and that other man called me, you did know me before I lost my memories didn't you?"

Tony stalled for a moment, "I did."

"The name they called me, what is it again?"

"It's Loki."

"Loki," he turned to look at the wall straight across from him, then snapped his head back at Tony, "where's Tre?"

Tony put his hands up, "he's fine, he's at a hospital not far from your place."

Loki looked around, "so where am I then?"

"My place, well the Avenger's mansion, but I own the place."

Loki sat himself in the bed, "why did you lie about not knowing me?," he looked at Tony with hurt in his eyes, "you could have helped me remember my past."

"Listen some things are best forgotten."

"Is that why you were so angry when you first saw me? What did I do?"

Tony stalled for a moment, deciding on what exactly to tell him. He thought about Phil, the driving force behind wanting to punch him in the face the first time they had met, but he kept that to himself. "You may or may not have tried to kill me," he said bluntly.

"I tried to kill you! How?"

"You threw me out a window."

Loki just breathed out a sad laugh, "Why would I, why would you even talk to me or be nice to me after I did something like that? Are you insane?"

"Well I wasn't nice to you at first if you recall, and I've been called that before. When you told me you'd lost your memories, how could I punish you for something you don't even remember doing."

"Even so, I still think you are crazy. Those creatures that attacked us, they were the some ones that attacked New York a couple months ago right? Why did they come after us?

"To be honest I don't know why they targeted you. You have to understand though that there are more of them, so it's best you stay here where we can protect you and keep Tre and his family out of any more danger."

"There are more?"

Tony shook his head.

"They will pay for what they did to Tre," Loki looked to Tony with a look of determination, a flash of green going through his eyes. "Thank you Tony, for everything."

Tony pretended not to see that and moved closer to the bed, "I am a hero remember," he said and smiled.

"You are most certainly my hero," Loki grabbed his arm to pull him down for a kiss, which Tony eagerly reciprocated. It was just a small peck to the lips at first, then a more slow and deliberate kiss. Loki never took his hand away from Tony's arm, as Tony brought his hands up , one to cup Loki's cheek and the other to cradle the back of his neck. They took their time at first exploring each others mouth and then hastened the kiss. It became a kiss full of passion, making up for the first kiss that had been interrupted. They broke apart for air and Loki looked up to smile at Tony.

Tony was so relieved that everything hadn't been a lie. That the Chituari hadn't been here under his command. It left burning questions though, why had they come down again and why had they attacked Loki. He was the one who opened the portal for them, he had been their commander. Tony could picture the long battle ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the wait you guys, i hit a major writers block. I didn't want to rush and post something I didn't like. I have the next chapters planned out so they definitely won't take as long to get out. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and favorites, you have no idea how much they make me smile :) You guys are amazing!**

"Listen I think it's best if you stay here from now on, just as a precaution," Loki shook his head, "Alright I'm going to go down stairs and make sure everything is in order, just stay here and rest some more."

"Okay." Loki smiled at Tony, the smile morphed into a frown as Tony turned and left the room. He trusted Tony, he really did, he had saved his life; that and he was really starting to like him. But Tony had lied to him, he knew some of his past and had kept it from him. As much as he trusted Tony, he couldn't help but feel like a prisoner in this new house. Loki listened to the sound of Tony's descending steps and lost himself in thought.

Tony left the room and whispered, "Jarvis alert me if anyone tries to come in."

"Of course sir."

Tony made his way down the stairs and reached the bottom just as Fury was standing up to leave, "what I'd miss?" Tony said as he clapped his hands together.

Tony turned to see that Bruce had now joined them, sitting on the couch wringing his hands together and looking nervous. All of them now gathered in the living room in their casual clothes, except Thor, well casual for him.

"Just filling Bruce in on this circus act, that is the Avenger's mansion."

"Oh, so not much then," he smiled.

"Goodbye Stark." Fury turned and left, an agent on either side of him.

Tony came into the room to take a seat and complete the circle.

Steve spoke up first, "Tony are you really sure about this?"

"There's nothing to worry about, you know nothing goes on without Jarvis knowing. The Chitauri will come looking for him again, and at least this time around we know what we're up against."

"Which also means we need to come up with a plan," Clint chimed in.

"Which I am going to get started on right away," Tony turned to Bruce, "Bruce you up for figuring out how to get rid of these guys once and for all?"

"Of course," he said and gave a weak smile, Tony could tell Bruce was against the idea of Loki becoming a new housemate, but he wasn't going to push him to talk about it.

"It will be no easy task Stark," Thor looked to him.

"Come on Thor, a little more faith?"

"The last time you tried to get rid of them you nearly blew yourself up," Natasha said straightforwardly.

"Yeah, I'm going to refrain from doing that again."

"Hope so, I'm getting too comfortable with the lifestyle that comes with this mansion for you to go and ruin it by getting yourself killed," Clint smirked.

"You're only here for my money, that hurts Clint," Tony said with a mock expression of pain.

Tony was always good at dissolving the tension in any situation. Now that he'd gotten them okay with the idea of Loki staying now he would have to keep the fact that they had something going on with Loki a secret. He wouldn't call it a relationship yet, but it was definitely something, and he didn't feel his friends were ready for that at all.

"Is Loki awake?" Thor asked Tony.

"He was when I left the room."

Tony heard a couple of foot steps and "Yes I am awake, why?" came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Loki standing in the doorway to the room.

Everyone's instincts went into overdrive in an instant. Natasha pulled out her guns and had them aimed at him. Bruce knocked his chair over standing up in a panic, Steve rushed to him and starting calming him down before he hulked and tore the place down. "Bruce everything's okay, just breathe."

Tony turned to everyone, "Everyone just calm down!," he rushed to stand in front of Loki in some kind of attempt to shield him, "Jarvis you couldn't tell me he was coming down!?"

"You only asked me to alert you if someone entered the room sir."

Tony was getting real tired of Jarvis's attitude.

"What's going on?" fear obvious in Loki's eyes, "Tony, why is she pointing a gun at me?" Loki said clutching Tony's arm.

"Natasha, could you please lower the weapons?" Tony said in a bitter tone.

Natasha slowly starting lowering her guns, and Bruce sat back down, slightly rocking back and forth a little in an attempt to gain his composure.

"Everyone calmed down? Good." he didn't wait for them to answer, "they just get spooked easily," he said to Loki.

"Right…if you say so."

"Well now that we've had the worst introduction possible how about we try again and go around and introduce everyone? Yeah? Sounds good to me."

Everyone sat down and gained their composure, it would take time to not be on edge around Loki.

"Okay, so first this is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America."

"The Captain America!? I have seen you on the television," Loki had the look of a child meeting his idol.

"Yes, hello," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Next to him is Clint and Natasha," Tony leaned in, "they're assassins for the government," Tony whispered into Loki's ear.

"He…hello."

Loki was starting to get even more worried about living in the mansion.

"This here is Bruce, the other genius of the house."

"Pleasure to meet you Bruce."

"Ah...Likewise," he said while avoiding eye contact.

"And last but not least, this is Thor."

"You are the man from earlier are you not?"

"Aye, I am."

"Thor, would you like to come with Loki and I to the kitchen to talk?" He thought it would be better for the brothers to get reintroduced to eachother in private. Tony wasn't sure how Loki would respond to finding out Thor was his brother.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Thor said quietly as he stood up.

Tony led Thor and Loki in silence to the kitchen, leaving the others to go about their business. Loki was walking alongside Tony with Thor was a few feet behind them, "What are we going to talk about?" Loki whispered to Tony as he looked at Thor.

"I'll just let him be the one to explain it, no need to worried." When they got to the kitchen they stood in silence for a few minutes, the tension growing and Tony could tell Thor was stalling, "*cough* Thor? Isn't their something you would like to tell Loki?"

"Yes. Loki I…I am your brother."

Loki looked to Thor and eyed him suspiciously, "you are my brother?"

"Aye," Thor gave a weak smile, anticipating a bad reception.

"You are serious?" Loki smiled at him, "This is great news, I am so glad to know that I am not as alone as I had thought."

That hadn't been the reception he was expecting, joy overwhelmed Thor to see Loki smile again. He rushed up to him and wrapped him up in a hug lifting him off the ground. "I am so happy to have found you again brother."

"Hey big guy you're crush him," Tony said genuinely worried of the possibility.

Thor loosened his grip and set him down, "I am sorry," he said looking like a kid that had just been scolded.

"It is alright," Loki chuckled and patted him on the arm, "and not to seem rude, but what are you wearing?" Loki said pointing at him.

Thor looked down at himself, he was still dressed in his armor, minus the cape. Thor and Tony turned to look at each other, "might as well tell him the truth, no sense in lying at this point." Tony said.

"What is it?" Loki looked to both of them.

Thor and Loki took seats at the kitchen island, sitting across from each other, "You and I are not from this realm, but rather a place called Asgard."

Loki looked Thor right in the eyes for a moment and didn't see a hint of mockery, "Oh you are serious, I'm sorry you've lost me."

"Yeah I don't get it much either magic and space travel," Tony said waving his hand around leaning against the counter.

"Stark only doubts what he can not touch, but there are other realms besides this one. Different worlds with all kinds of different creatures."

Tony looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was already 3 o'clock, "Seems like this is going to take awhile, you guys hungry, I can order in?" Tony said to both of them.

"Yes I am rather hungry." Loki said.

"Pizza sound good?" Tony asked.

"That sounds great," he smiled back

"Okay I'm going to go order."

Tony left the room to let them talk in privacy, he knew Thor wouldn't tell him the whole truth. Which is what Tony would do in his place, the fact that he tried to take over the world would be a bit much to take in.

"So what do you mean we are not from this realm?"

"There are several realms, the one we come from is full of towering buildings made of gold, warriors, and is the place we call home."

"So what happened to me, why have I no memories of any of this?"

"You fell to this planet, as a mortal, and you must have been injured on impact." Thor knew lying about the details would only anger Loki once he did get his memories back, but he wanted his brother again, if even for a short time, even if it meant lying. "I would have come for you, but I could not find you, that is not until the Chituari returned here to Earth."

"I see. What do you mean by mortal? Are we some kind of alien as well?"

"More like Gods actual," Tony said returning to the kitchen, "Vikings worshipped you guys."

"Vikings? But that was hundreds of years ago though, how is that possible?" Loki starting rubbing his temples, "my brain is starting to hurt."

Tony came up behind Loki, "I think that's enough for today Thor," he went to put his hand on the small of Loki's back, but pulled back quickly and walked to the other side of him. It was going to be hard to keep this thing they had a secret from everyone, especially Thor, _he'd pummel me if he found out_, Tony thought to himself. It would be even harder to explain to Loki why it needed to be a secret. He had been able to keep it a secret from the public, he could be inconspicuous when he wanted to be. Now it had to be hidden when it was right in front of their faces. He rubbed a hand across his face, '_I need a drink_.'


End file.
